Side Effects
by Storyfairy10
Summary: Takes place after "A Walk in the Park". The spell may have been removed, but that doesn't mean that Zarya and Emerald are completely over the day's events. Can a nighttime talk between the girls help?


**Takes place after "A Walk in the Park", so I recommend watching that episode before reading.**

Emerald sat outside their stronghold, staring at the night sky. There was a cool breeze in thee air, which would have bothered her if she didn't think to bring a blanket. She knew it was late, but she just couldn't sleep. It was a long day, and couldn't stop thinking about it.

It wasn't just about hesitating when Tazma had Zarya, but also what happened after. While they were in the forest, Emerald kept hesitating and second guessing herself. If Yaga didn't happen to find them when she did, then would Emerald have the confidence to help Zarya without the others? They almost ran out of time as it was.

"You're still up?" a familiar voice asked. "I didn't think you were a night owl, Em."

Emerald watched as Zarya sat down beside her. "I guess I have a bit on my mind, that's all," Emerald said.

"Tell me about it," Zarya said. "Thanks for getting me through the curse today."

Emerald looked at the ground. "You're welcome."

"What is it?" Zarya asked.

Em sighed. "I can't believe how close we were to running out of time. I mean, if we were alone for longer…"

"But that didn't happen," Zarya said.

Tears formed in Emerald's eyes. "But it could have! If Yaga didn't find us, who knows what would have happened. I mean, I wanted to find the others."

Zarya fidgeted nervously. "Maybe we would have found Malvaron, and we wouldn't have spent the time fighting Yaga."

"But what if it was too late?"

"It wasn't," Zarya said a little harshly, making Emerald wonder if she hit a nerve.

"Sorry," Emerald said.

Zarya said. "No, I shouldn't have snapped like that."

"You're not completely over what happened either, are you?" Emerald asked.

"What are you talking about?" Zarya said. "The curse is gone now."

"But it scared you, didn't it?" Emerald asked.

Zarya sighed. "Nothing gets past you, does it?" She looked up at the sky. "I know that the curse is gone, but I'm still a little shaken up."

Emerald put a hand on Zarya's shoulder. "It's O.K, Zarya. That was a bad curse."

"Yeah, I know," Zarya said. "But I still don't like people seeing me so vulnerable. I mean, when I thought Piper was gone, that's different."

"You don't have to pretend to be fine," Emerald said. "We're all in this together."

Zarya hesitated, as though she was thinking about whether or not to take Emerald up on the offer. "I just can't stop thinking about how much it hurt, and how close it was to being too late. That's one of the reasons I wanted you to stop second guessing yourself or looking for the others instead of Yaga."

"One of them?" Emerald asked.

"I also hate that you second guess yourself all the time," Zarya said. "I mean, you're a great engineer and an amazing mysticon."

"Thanks, Zarya," Emerald said.

"Anytime," Zarya said. "Well, I guess we should both be heading to bed."

"Yeah," Em said.

"But can you promise me one thing?" Zarya said.

"What?" Emerald asked.

"Please don't tell the others about how scared I was," Zarya said. "I know they'd understand, but I still don't like showing this side of me."

"It'll be our little secret," Emerald said.

The girls walked back into the base, with Emerald feeling better. Talking to Zarya about what had happened helped. She knew that there was no way to know if they would have found Yaga in time if they looked for Malvaron, but it didn't matter. That didn't happen. Zarya was alright, and that was the important thing. And since she learned to believe in herself, she knew that she would be able to handle it if it happened again.

Zarya also felt better as she walked into her room. She went out for some fresh air because she couldn't sleep. She knew that it was irrational, but she was afraid that the spell wasn't completely gone, and that it would come back. Now that Emerald knew how she felt, Zarya didn't feel so alone.


End file.
